


Земные парни легко доступны

by MouseGemini



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chair Sex, Drinking, F/M, First Meetings, Woman on Top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не то чтобы он считает, будто разговоры о Земле безотказны для флирта. Но иногда срабатывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Земные парни легко доступны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Earth Guys Are Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112090) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Спасибо бете, Komissar!

Питер не клеит девчонок в барах, рассказывая им, что он с Земли.  
Он всего лишь рассказывает об этом в барах всем девчонкам, которых клеит.   
Иногда они закатывают глаза, иногда кажутся заинтригованными, а иногда смотрят непонимающе – и ему, честно говоря, всегда казалось, что этим исчерпывается список возможных реакций. 

Но в этот раз события развивались следующим образом. Он как раз болтал с девчонками, которых, кажется, его рассказы не впечатляли, словно выходцев с Терры везде полно, когда кто-то хлопнул его по спине. Питер развернулся в полной уверенности, что ему сейчас наваляют, но вместо этого столкнулся лицом к лицу с радостно взволнованной женщиной, которую приметил еще тогда, когда она входила в бар. Ее поначалу сопровождал огромный детина с примечательной бородой. Заглянув незнакомке через плечо, Питер обнаружил, что теперь тот, кажется, пытался уничтожить все съестные запасы заведения и половину алкогольных.

— Мидгардец! — не дав Питеру опомниться, женщина крепко его обняла, приподняв над полом.

— Задушишь же, — просипел Питер, и к счастью, она поставила его обратно.

— Не рассчитывала встретить жителя Земли в своих странствиях, — заявила незнакомка, снова хлопая его по спине. — Люди не отваживаются на столь рискованные и дальние путешествия. Я полагала, в этих пределах вас нет вовсе.

— Возможно, я один такой, — ответил он, стараясь не выглядеть как герой фильма «Человек, который упал на Землю». Начинать умолять поделиться подробностями о том, что творится дома, тоже не хотелось.

— Идем же, друг мой, выпьем, — предложила она, приобнимая его за плечи. Девушки, с которыми он до того общался, кажется, остались недовольны его уходом; но они и раньше особенно довольными не выглядели, так что пофиг. Кто первый встал — того и тапки; а им за абсолютное равнодушие к Земле тапок в принципе не полагалось.

И вот так они оказываются у барной стойки. Она покупает ему выпить, представляется как Сиф (Леди Сиф, строго говоря, но когда он опускает первую часть, драться не лезет) и, кажется, немало знает о Земле. Не сказать, что ее новости особенно сногсшибательные — все же она там не живет, но недавно наведывалась и отлично провела время. Вообще, она могла бы говорить что угодно, он давно перерос глупые обиды и ссоры по поводу родной планеты. Питер просто рад, что Земля еще вертится, и если больше информации не перепало — ну и хрен с ним.

Еще два стакана — и его начинает немного штормить. Между тем, Сиф успела выпить четыре и кажется, что она ничуть не захмелела. Разговоры о Земле плавно перетекают в то, что она кладет руку ему на бедро, а вообще он готов предоставить ей на выбор любую часть своего тела. И вот Сиф уже готова уходить. Она не говорит что-то типа: «Не проследуешь ли ты за мной, смелый воин?» или «Ко мне или к тебе?». Она просто спрашивает: «Встать сможешь?», а когда ему удается принять сравнительно устойчивое вертикальное положение, снова хлопает по спине — у него отпечатки пятерни там останутся — и предлагает отвести ее домой.

Он приводит ее на корабль, но до постели он не добираются; в общем-то, они не уходят дальше кабины экипажа. Она толкает Питера на стул, стягивает с него штаны и забирается сверху.

На Питере остаются только пиджак и белье — рубашка-то куда делась? Он понятия не имеет, если честно. Ему и не интересно, ведь она уже прижалась губами к его шее, кусая и посасывая, гладит его грудь, обводит пальцами ключицы, спускается ниже. Проводит подушечкой большого пальца по соску, и это чертовски круто. Должно быть, Сиф нравится то, что она слышит, так как она сосредотачивается на этом, теребит сосок, прихватывает ровно с той силой, чтобы Питер дергался и выгибался.

— О, Боже, — он не знает, что еще сказать, но чувствует: произнести что-нибудь осмысленное надо. — О, Боже.

Она ухмыляется и слегка отстраняется. 

— Теперь я убедилась, что ты из Мидгарда. Мы там желанные боги.

— Что ж, я уже вполне убежден, что ты богиня секса.

Сиф смеется.

— Так поклоняйся мне.

И Питер старается, старается изо всех сил. Он вполне доволен таким положением дел, ведь это означает, что можно уделить внимание ее груди, играя сосками. Он опускает руку к клитору – и Сиф задыхается, трется о тело Питера так, что их кожа становится влажной.

И вот она скользит на него, такая тугая и горячая; он не то чтобы косеет от удовольствия, но близок к тому — настолько хорошо; даже не важно, что ради сохранения контроля над собой приходится вцепиться ногтями в собственное бедро. Ей явно не хочется притормаживать или останавливаться, ей хочется только оттрахать его, насаживаясь снова и снова.

Сиф наклоняется для поцелуя, скользит руками под пиджак; Питер настолько разгоряченный и взмокший, что одежда буквально прилипает к телу. Оно того стоит, это даже лучше — их тела такие гладкие и скользкие. Она трахает его так, что это почти больно, и он находит в себе силы только на то, чтобы принимать это, целовать ее снова и снова, положив руки на ягодицы — чтобы ободрить, сильнее прижать… да и вообще, ее задница — прекрасное место для его ладоней.

Она уже приближается к финалу, ускоряет движения, и Питер точно, блин, тут сдохнет, к гадалке не ходи. Он что-то говорит и даже не понимает, что, но уверен: это не имеет никакого значения, пока жалкие попытки выдавить из себя слова в целом выражают его желание получить больше, намного больше — столько, сколько он физически сможет выдержать.

Кончая, она запрокидывает голову, кричит так громко, что корабль трясет (он готов поклясться в этом). И вот это точно его предел, он толкается вперед раз, два, и кончает сильнее, чем когда-либо, настолько сильно, что весь дрожит, чувствуя, что готов разлететься на атомы, и...

И оседает, ошеломленный, пытаясь вдохнуть. Сиф улыбается, нежно целует его, и ей явно нет дела до того, что он скорее издает какие-то нечленораздельные звуки, нежели отвечает. Полминуты спустя она уже покусывает его ухо и заговаривает о следующем разе, который определенно случится, как только он будет готов. Питер стонет; не ясно, лучшая это идея или худшая на свете, но у него эти два случая обычно совпадают. Она только смеется, запускает пальцы в его волосы, а он опускает голову ей на грудь, вполне довольный тем, что может какое-то время так полежать.

Видите, вот что должно происходить, когда он говорит девушкам, что он с Земли.

* https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Человек,_который_упал_на_Землю


End file.
